Talent Show
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: Tak, Zim and Nyx are forced to sign up for the Skool talent show after almost failing. This is their redemption. One-shot. ZaTr, OCxOC, DibxNyx DaNr . R&R!


**(A/n) I WAS INSPIRED! So I decided to write this. Zita knows about Nyx's umm... Irkenness. By the way, they are in like middle school around thirteen years old maybe... Heh, I was on you tube... I don't own anything but the OCs! ONLY THEM I SAY! Enjoy the show chicos and chicas. **

Zim paced the floor of the base with Nyx pacing right along with him.

"What are we going to do?" Nyx wailed.

"Well we HAVE to do it." Zim muttered.

"Or fail the semester." The black-eyed Irken suggested.

A furious female slammed the door open. Tak marched in, fuming.

"Can you believe the Skool is making us DO this?" Tak demanded.

"Yes." Nyx replied. "Well we're just going to need to roll with the punches. Which means—"

"No." Zim's eyes widened as did Tak's.

"Yes." Nyx's stare intensified. "We'll have to do the Talent Show..."

**~PAGE BREEEEEAK! ~**

The trio of Irkens stood in line for the sign-up sheet in front of the auditorium. Nyx scribbled her name with such force that the drama teacher needed a new pen. Tak ripped the paper she was writing her name down on. Zim demolished the pen with his death grip on it. The drama teacher sighed. The only reason any of these kids signed up was because of lack of good grades. She smiled widely as their papers dropped into the box. She knew that one girl would pair with the boy and the other girl would have a group of friends with her. How she knew was an enigma, but she just did even without looking.

At lunch, Nyx approached her close friends, Kat, Kota, Dab, Zita, Gaz and Sam. She slammed her tray down on the table with such force it even awoke Gaz out of her gaming stupor.

"Bit pissed off, Nyx." She commented as she set her game to pause.

"I have been forced to enter the talent show." Nyx growled.

"It can't be that bad!" Zita squealed.

Dab laughed. "Yeah right! But hey, I'll help you. What will be your talent?"

"I guess singing." The disguised Irken shrugged.

"I," Kota smiled. "Have the PERFECT song for you to sing. When's the show?"

"A week from tomorrow."

"I WANNA HELP YOUUSSSSS!" Kat yelled.

"Well." Sam said. "I'm going to go talk to Dib and Zim..." He dashed off, probably nervous from being the only boy at the table.

"We can all help you Onyx!" Zita suggested.

"Okay. We can practice at..." Nyx trailed off.

"My house would be good." Dab threw into the conversation.

All the girls were nodding at this point. It had been decided; they were a group.

Zim and Tak sat near Dib. Zim slammed his tray down, spilling some unidentifiable goop on the unclean table. Tak dropped hers from her standing position. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Bad moods?" He guessed.

"Talent show." Zim grunted.

Dib knew that all kids with very low grades had to enter or be held back. "Yikes. What's your talent?"

"I dunno." Tak replied. "Singing?"

Dib pictured the duo in top hats and canes dancing to show tunes. He shook himself out of the picture quickly. "I can help. I could find the song."

"Sure." Tak gritted her teeth. When Sam showed up at the table, he sat closer to Dib than the Irkens. The fate of the talent show for Zim and Tak rested with Dib. And the Irkens were still pissed. Very pissed.

_**RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

The Skool bell rang out, like a tortured soul from hell or from the Skool's corridors. The students flooded out through the windows, the ceiling, floors, doors and even the shadows. The group of girls went off to Dab's house while Zim and Tak followed Dib.

A figure slunk out from the gloom. "Doom, doom, doom." The snake like Ms. Bitters hissed before hiding back to the shadows.

When the girls reached the quirky house, they entered without a sound. They dumped their backpacks in the foyer and strode to Dab's room. Kota took out her laptop and opened it. She clicked on the Internet browser and went to you tube. Kota typed like a mad woman and finally settled on a song. Nyx and the rest of the girls leaned down to read the small script on the top of the video. 'E.T. By Katy Perry' Nyx raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

"No! Listen to the song!" The kaleidoscope eyes bored into Nyx's and with a snarl the Irken lowered her head to read the lyrics off the screen. The song ended and all the girls looked at Nyx. She sighed and nodded. "That's our song."

"Let's get started then! You'll have to sing, since we didn't sign up." Zita said to Nyx.

"Yeah and you guys could dance or set stuff up."

Everyone but Kota nodded. "I could set things up and be the tech person."

"I've got some ideas..." Nyx smiled and the group began their progress.

On the other side of the suburbs, Dib showed the Irken duo a lyric video. 'Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas.' After watching it all, Zim nodded in approval.

"This song... is good enough."

"Well it does have designated solos." Tak mused.

"And don't forget it's pretty easy to sing and to dance to it." Dib said.

"Okay Dib, we'll do this... Boom Boom Pow song. And we shall do FANTASTIC!" Zim threw his arms up in jubilation.

"Oh boy... " Tak muttered. "Well we might as well start now. It's only a week until we have to perform."

"I could set up all the tech." Dib suggested.

"Let us get to the making of VICTORY!" Zim yelled as they began to rehearse.

**~~~ABOUT ONE WEEK LATER~~~**

For once the whole student body was in one place at the same time and they were quiet. The drama teacher stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled at the student body.

"Hello children!" The woman smiled. "This is our third annual talent show. This is a place of redemption and horror, a place of happiness and tragedy, a place of romance and spite. I now present to you, the Talent Show!" She threw her arms in the air. "The first participants are Zim and Tak, singing Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas. Special effects provided by Dib." No applause sounded off and the curtain rose. The duo stood a few yards apart. A light shone on each performer. Zim wore a red jacket with a black shirt and his combat boots and black jeans. Tak donned a purple mini-dress with spider webbed tights and combat boots. The beat started off.

[_Italics = Tak_ **bold= Zim** underlined= Both]

**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get**

**Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom,** gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom**, gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom**, gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **now**

Boom boom boom, **now**

Boom boom pow

Boom boom

The duo rocked to the beat, dancing to it.

**Yo, I got that hit that beat the block**

**You can get that bass overload**

**I got the that rock and roll**

**That future flow**

**That digital spit**

**Next level visual shit**

**I got that boom boom pow**

**How the beat bang, boom boom pow**

_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chickens jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next shit now_

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom, boom, boom_

_That future boom, boom, boom_

_Let me get it now_

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **now**

Boom boom boom, **now**

Boom boom pow

Boom boom pow

**I'm on the supersonic boom**

**Y'all hear the spaceship zoom**

**When, when I step inside the room**

**Them girls go ape-shit, uh**

**Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit**

**That low-fi stupid 8 bit**

**I'm on that HD flat**

**This beat go boom boom bap**

**I'm a beast when you turn me on**

**Into the future cybertron**

**Harder, faster, better, stronger**

**Sexy ladies extra longer**

**'Cause we got the beat that bounce**

**We got the beat that pound**

**We got the beat that 808**

**That the boom, boom in your town**

_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Will. drop the beat now_

**Yup, yup**

**I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup**

**I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup**

**Here we go, here we go, satellite radio**

**Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom**

**Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns**

**Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom**

**Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom**

**Shittin' on y'all you with the**

**This beat be bumpin', bumpin'**

**This beat go boom, boom**

**Let the beat rock**

**Let the beat rock**

**Let the beat rock**

**This beat be bumpin', bumpin'**

**This beat go boom, boom**

_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chickens jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next shit now_

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom boom boom_

_That future boom boom boom_

_Let me get it now_

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom, **gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom**, gotta get-get**

Boom boom boom**, now**

Boom boom boom**, now**

Boom boom pow

Boom boom pow

**Let the beat rock**

**(Let the beat rock)**

**Let the beat rock**

**(Let the beat)**

**Let the beat**

**(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)****. **

The music halted as the duo stopped in stride to each other. They ended up right next to each other, touching at the shoulders. A background that had consisted of large sunbursts dissipated as the technologic beats drowned out. The masses of students applauded. The performance and special effects hadn't been much, but the singing and costumes had been exceptional. The curtains closed.

"That was great you two!" The drama teacher praised. "Now for our second and last entry! Onyx and her friends: Kat, Dab, Zita, Gaz and special effects done by Kota. Nyx will be singing E.T. by Katy Perry."

The curtains opened and smoke poured out. Blue lights light the stage with an eerie glow. The song started and the quintet stepped out. All the audience could see was silhouettes, glowing in the dim light. The background went with the music. Tak, Zim and Dib were in the audience.

**You're so hypnotizing**

(A background of never ending circles went up.)

**Could you be the devil? (**Red background)** Could you be an angel? **(White background)

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating, **(Suddenly, Nyx was lifted by cables.)

**Leaves my body glowing **(lights were trained on her)

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

(The rest of the girls step out as Nyx touches down, their eyes closed while Nyx's are open, see all girls are wearing dresses Gaz's is black, Dab's is green, Kat's is white, Zita's is purple and Nyx's is glowing blue.)

**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes **(The girl's eyes flash open in one movement)

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison **(All girls fell to the floor)

(All girls spring up) **Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers **(lasers fan out over the crowd)

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction **(green lights round the girls)

**Boy, you're an alien **(Nyx goes down to the audience and focuses on Dib)

**Your touch so foreign **(She stokes his cheek)

**It's supernatural **(She launches herself back to stage where the other girls are too)

**Extraterrestrial **

**This is transcendental**

**On another level **

**Boy, you're my lucky star **(a map of the stars flashes over the audience)

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all **(Nyx looks at Dib and Dab looks at Sam)

(Nyx begins to sing fiercely) **Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction **(Girls go down to the audience, Nyx goes to Dib)

**Boy, you're an alien **(Repeat of before)

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural **(Each girl latches onto a chair, launched back to stage)

**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural **(Nyx grabs disguise bracelet)

**Extraterrestrial **(tugs off disguise bracelet, leaving her in Irken form, rest of girls behind her)

The audience was dumbfounded for a moment then an uproar of applause brightened the room. The group of girls smiled broadly and bowed, florescent make-up glowing. Compared to Zim and Tak's performance it was ten to one. Zim and Tak raced up to the stage to talk to their friends. A wolf whistle was let out as Sam was clearly seen kissing Dab fiercely. Nyx smirked and someone poked her shoulder. She spun around and saw Dib looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"That was fantastic!" He praised, smiling.

"Thanks." She beamed and bit her lip.

Dib did something extremely rash. He leaned in and kissed her quickly then backed away.

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to kiss me Dib-thing, then do it right!" She leaned in and before contact she whispered, "You know I only agreed to do that song because to me, you're an extraterrestrial."

"I know." He closed the distance between them and a wolf whistle light up their ears. They separated but it hadn't been directed at them or Dab and Sam. Zim was clearly seen kissing Tak as fiercely as Sam had to Dab. Nyx smiled and turned to Dib.

"Why don't we give them something to whistle about?" She pressed her lips to his and he caught one of her antennae.

"You still have no disguise!" He whispered urgently.

"That can be dealt with later." She kissed him again. He rubbed an antennae between two fingers. Nyx moaned in pleasure. A wolf whistle made it heard from the loud student body. This time it was directed to

Nyx and Dib. A familiar song began to play from the speakers of the auditorium.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Nyx smiled against Dib's lips. Kota was up to her nose in matchmaking huh...

Dib smiled as well. Extraterrestrial... that described Nyx. Oh the irony, the very beings he devoted his life to destroying, and now he was kissing one.

**(A/n) Damn it! This has turned into ANOTHER Nyx x Dib story! And Dab x Sam and Tak x Zim... I need to get back into humor not romance buuut... teenagerism... it sucks moose! MOOSE I SAY! I was also trying to make my OCs as small as possible and make their performance less described but it worked so well with the show! So ah well, this is what it is and that's final! What did ya think? **


End file.
